


First Date

by spn_wincest_etc (babybrotherdean)



Series: Prompt Fills [6]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: (ages are not states but that's more or less what's implied), First Dates, Fluff, M/M, Nervous Dean, Teenchesters, Weecest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-17
Updated: 2015-02-17
Packaged: 2018-03-13 12:09:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3380984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/babybrotherdean/pseuds/spn_wincest_etc
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"A <i>date</i>,” Dean whispers, because as many relationships as he’s been in before Sam, he’s never really been great at the whole dating thing. “A date. Shit.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	First Date

**Author's Note:**

> _prompt: dean and sams first date and dean is supper nervous_
> 
>  
> 
> From an anon. Thanks! And this ended up shorter, and a little drabbly. Hope you like it!

There’d never really been a formal decision. Dean hadn’t turned to Sam over breakfast one day and said, “I think we’re officially a couple now,” before returning to his morning coffee. It’d just sort of happened, an unspoken agreement like they usually operate by.

It’s not like there’s any doubt anymore about the nature of their relationship. Dad leaves them alone often enough that it’s a simple matter of waiting until the rumble of his truck fades into the distance before Dean can lean over and give his brother a proper kiss.

That’s all it is for a while. They’re more like brothers with benefits than anything else. Neither of them mention it, and though they’ve had no conversations about being exclusive, they don’t do things with other people. Maybe they just understand each other well enough that they don’t need to talk it out.

Either way, they’re definitely together, now, and Dean feels like he needs to do right by his baby brother.

It’s how he ends up asking Sam out on their first official date.

He has to admit, though, his execution could’ve been a little more suave.

He’s pacing a little bit, which he’ll deny later, waiting for Sam to get home from school. He’s been anxious all day, running over his words in his mind, trying to figure out the perfect way to ask, to surprise Sam and get that one smile on his face, the one that makes Dean’s stomach do somersaults.

Unfortunately, all his planning goes straight out the window as soon as Sam walks in the door, cheeks a little flushed with the cold and hair a little messy and fuck, but Dean’s in love with his baby brother.

"Will you go out with me?" He blurts it out just as Sam’s opening his mouth to greet him, and his brother looks startled, then amused.

"You mean like… on a date?" Sam asks as he steps inside properly, closes and locks the door behind him. "An actual date?"

"Well… yeah." Dean rubs at the back of his neck, shifts from foot to foot. "I mean, if you want to. I figure if we’re doing this whole relationship thing, we might as well commit, y’know, go all the way with the extra stuff and-"

Sam crosses the room in a few long steps, then leans in and gives Dean a kiss. “Yeah, I’ll go out with you.” He’s smiling as he says it, and Dean thinks the red isn’t just from the cold anymore.

"Yeah?" Dean smiles, then, can’t tone it down into something any less ridiculous. "Alright. Yeah, cool. You got a lot to do tonight?"

"Nothing that can’t wait."

That’s what lets Dean know that Sam’s really on board with this; the kid’s always pretty adamant about getting his work done before anything else. “Awesome. We can leave in like… an hour?”

"Sounds good," Sam agrees, gives Dean a kiss on the cheek. "I’m gonna take a shower."

Dean nods a little bit, watches as Sam kicks his shoes off and heads into the bathroom. He makes it until the door closes behind him- Sam doesn’t lock it; it’s not something they’ve ever done- before he starts freaking out a bit.

"A _date_ ,” Dean whispers, because as many relationships as he’s been in before Sam, he’s never really been great at the whole dating thing. “A date. Shit.”

He does a quick mental run-down of the town they’re in while he finds himself some decent clothes to put on. The jeans that he likes, a sleeveless shirt with a button-up on top. There's a diner on the main strip that they both like, which is probably good enough, he thinks, and then he's digging his wallet out of the pants he just changed out of to make sure he's got money.

By the time Sam gets out of the shower, Dean's jittery with nerves, sitting on the edge of the bed and bouncing his leg anxiously, checking over and over again that he's got his money, his keys, his pants. This shouldn't be so nerve-wracking, he's sure. It's just Sam, after all.

But then, of course, Sam comes out of the bathroom freshly cleaned, towel wrapped tight around his skinny hips, and Dean's reminded, once again, that Sam isn't really _just_ anything. 

"We can just go once I'm dressed, if you want," Sam offers, and Dean's not looking anymore but he can hear his brother heading over to his bag, rifling around in it. "We goin' somewhere fancy? Do I have to dress up?"

"Nah, just normal," Dean says, and then panics a little. What if Sam wants to go somewhere fancy? "I mean, uh, I guess there's that-"

"Dean." Dean's not sure when Sam got so close, but suddenly he's right there, with jeans on now and a shirt in his hand and looking a little amused. "It's okay. I don't care what we're doing, s'long as we do it together. Okay?"

Then he leans forward and gives Dean a soft kiss, and for the first time in a few hours, Dean manages to relax a little bit.

Things go smoother after that. Sam gets dressed properly, they get a little distracted making out on their way out the door. They're both laughing by the time they get in the car, and Dean drives them to the restaurant. Conversation flows as easy as it always does between them, and Dean can't quite wipe the smile off his face.

He holds the door for his brother on the way in, and if they hadn't been at a booth, Dean definitely would've pulled out his chair for him. Sam seems to appreciate the gesture, at least, smiles a little bit as they slide into their seats.

Dean's not sure, now, why he'd been nervous in the first place. He's always been comfortable with Sam like this. They've always been a little more affectionate than normal, they've always tangled their legs together under the table.

(The holding hands while they eat is new, but Dean decides he's definitely okay with this one particular difference.)

The conversation flows easy, jokes and jabs and little flirtations making their way into the conversation as they always do. If Dean leans over and kisses his brother once to shut him up, then no one seems to care (least of all Sam, who catches him by the collar of his shirt and makes him stay a little longer).

They get dessert to go- two slices of good-as-homemade apple pie- and then they're back in the car. Sam doesn't bother staying in his seat, ends up halfway into Dean's lap instead on their way back. Dean can't say he minds.

It's getting dark by the time they get back to the room- it's autumn, and the days are becoming ever shorter- and it's a simple matter of changing into more comfortable clothes and locking the door before they tumble into bed together, sharing playful kisses, hands wandering.

They end up curling up together to watch a movie, some B-rate horror flick with rubber monsters and cheesy special effects. Sam's settled between Dean's legs, resting against his chest, both of them breathing soft and easy.

"We should do this more often," Sam murmurs, tilts his head back so they can look at each other properly. "The dating thing."

"Yeah?" Dean smiles a little, tightens his arms where they are around Sam's waist. "You liked it?"

"Loved it." Sam presses a kiss to Dean's jaw, smiles soft. "Thanks."

Dean kisses his temples, smiles against the skin. "Anytime."

Maybe it's a turning point in their relationship, the gradual shift to romance sped up by Dean's efforts. Either way, Dean's just happy that he gets to hold his brother like this, whatever the circumstances, and he's sure he'll never be more thankful that he decided to ask Sam out properly.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! allywriteswords.tumblr.com for requests!


End file.
